Summer of 1961
by Lillianpeace
Summary: Elizabeth, was a square even when over her summer break of 1961 she met a Greaser named Vinnie. Soon she would not only find love but so much more than she could ever bargain for while going steady with Vinnie the right hand of Richard Lawson.
1. 1961

**Here is a new story, it's a very small fandom and know it will not get reviews or views. **

**1961**

1961

There was nothing like the summer.

Under the summer sun, I feel the warmth of those brilliant rays, of light granting us new vibrant colors, softly brushing smiles upon faces and hearts. I see the jazz begin in the way folks walk, in the way their eyes dance upon meeting. Perhaps that's why the warmth comes from within just as much, why the playing begins from youngest to old. It's when the laughter gets dialed up and jokes run free; it's when hugs travel on the breeze as sweet as any summer bloom.

An ever-present voice chimed in cutting off my daydreaming, "Elizabeth," it was my best friend, Peggy. You couldn't find a better friend, Betty and Joan sit with us. Our parents playing shuffleboard somewhere at the resort while we soak up the sun watching the water and waves.

Misquamicut Resort was not much for the younger generation, but the beach was, while our parents had a good time we just laid out. I question, "Are any of you ready to start at Stratford?" it was a super great high school, my older brother was Captain of the football team and a Senior, so at least I wouldn't be picked on.

Betty just sighed, "I guess its High school, we will be nothing there," even her tone was down.

"So." was muttered by Joan who was gawking at boys.

But above all, it is the fantastic coloring of the beach that as in image overpowers the minutiae. Above the tide-line, the grey rocks are splashed gorse-yellow with close-growing lichen, and with others of blue-green and salmon pink. Beneath them are the vivid orange-browns and siennas of wrack-weeds, the violet of mussel-beds, dead-white sand, and water through which one sees down to the bottom, as though pale green bottle-glass, to were starfish and big spiny urchins of pink and purple rest upon the broad leaves of the sea-tangle.

I stood brushing the white sand from my legs which will not tan, my mother was very adamant on sunscreen. "Let's walk," not wanting to just lay around.

As soon as I was nearly twenty feet from our towels my brother's voice howled louder than possible. "WHERE YOU GOING?" he gave me a writhing look as I waved.

"Just for a walk, Joseph," he was great but since I was his only sibling and a female it was just deemed proper for him to be watching out for his baby sister. We could hear Bobby Vee-Take good care of my baby playing as we walked. My long hair was loose and flowing down my back, it was a shade of mousy brown with light blonde highlights.

A gaggle of Greasers are perched on the flat rocks watching as any female happened to pass by, calling out crude comments. But one who was pale white with very bleached hair is staring down, right at me. "Come on before they either come down or our brothers come," we just ignore them continuing to get a drink, the heat was blistering.

But those greasers looked blitzed and that was trouble.

Joseph walked up with my beach bag in hand, "Come on little bit, time to go," like that our beach fun was done. We didn't have to walk far from the food stand to my brothers parked 961 Chevrolet Impala SS 409, he literally wouldn't hush about it.

Oh, it's black and red, ooh ahhh.

The Greasers that at least had richer parents walked up, in my brother's eyes they are trash even if their parents are respectable. I have seen some of these boys in our town, they go to the same high school that I will start attending in two days' time. "Hey there, Joseph. That is a cherry car you have," his tone was sly as he walked closer to our group.

My brothers and his friends all stepped up with this we are pushed behind them, but I peek from between his arm seeing the guy smoking, in fact, they all were. "It is and the answer is no, you greasers can beat feet," the tough guy stood taller now his poster no longer relaxed.

"You want to rumble?"

Mark answered, "Not here, but we are solid,"

In no way was this the time as I grasped my brothers' arm, his own Blue eyes bore into my more emerald colored ones. "Come on," my voice weak but this just made his protective instincts kick in.

Joseph growled out, "Your candyasses are lucky my baby sister is here, but another time,"

Us younger siblings are hauled to his waiting car, but the blond one just smiled and watched not saying a word.

Later that night I made my exit as my brother had already left to see Jane his steady girl, my parents off in the clubhouse playing some older game that would bore the socks off most of us younger generation.

A voice, he had that rich, silky tone. He speaks as if he controls the world, his experience seeping through. He would remind you of a stormy day. A nice one. It was the greaser from the beach the pale one with the bleached hair.

He spoke, "Names Vinnie, and yours?"

This was wrong my brother would bug out. But I smiled, "Elizabeth Monroe," he was leaned against the wall like a predator who was gazing at his pray.

His eyes are hazel with those rich earthy tones to them. "Cute name,"

I just held the pop in my hands as he seemed to be looking into my very soul, he smirked. "I will be seeing you around, Lizzie," like that he strode off without a care as I entered my room. My heart as racing either with fear or jubilance.

Whispering to no one, "Not if my brother finds out," 


	2. Burgers

**Here is another chapter**.

My hair hung down once again it was all the style right now for girls with longer hair, and mother was very adamant with my hair being long. The girls with shorter hair like Joan and Betty always had really neat bobs, but Peggy and I were not allowed to cut our hair as of yet. A red headband was nestled into my hair as I glanced at myself making sure I looked okay.

I picked out a red Bermuda collared broadcloth blouse with A-line skirt in wool woven plaid it was red, white, and black. The sweater was black it was a cable stitched sweater of wool knit, stitched knee socks of wool and stretch nylon also in black. Last, I sit putting on red snappy oxford ties with uppers. I was ready but really nervous this was High school now, my brother was giving me a ride because the school bus was for unsavory people.

We sit around the table as a family eating eggs and bacon before our parents left for work and us to school.

"You have a great day, Elizabeth," mother smiled as father helped her into the car. I was hugged and with a small kiss to the head, my father was in his own car and pulling from the gravel drive.

I walked with Peggy to our Government class, the day so far had been ace. I smiled, "After school are you coming over to study?" we did have an Algebra test coming, it had been two weeks here and finally was coming into my own.

She touched her hair, "Of course. I'm pretty bummed out over the test, so soon into the year," it was a drag but it was life.

The lockers are a steel gray, the halls are dressed in black and white and the tiles are a checkerboard. The halls were crowded with people, and the chaos was so perfect, like a movie. There was the Greaser couple that was always making out on the left side of the hall, and about ten feet farther down, the cliquey girly girls. Opposite them, the cliquey jocks by brother was front and center.

But further down as we walked from the B building heading to Government, the Greasers are in the courtyard either smoking or talking about their cars. But what caught my eye was the now darker bleached hair, it was not very long but not short either his fingers ran through it as he was laughing. I had not seen Vinnie since the resort but here he was laughing with Richard Lawson, now he I hated he was a crude prick. Peggy she just groaned, pulling me faster. But it was David North, the typical bully his hair greasy as his leather jacket was as black as Lawson's hair. His voice called out, "Hey there my favorite teeny bobber, how about you give me some sugar?" his grin was wide as we hurried along any time he saw Peggy he just acted like a ditz. North was as bad as Lawson but now we are nearly passed them when David grabbed her arm.

She snapped out, "Split, I want nothing to do with you," her face red making her freckles stand out even more, I glanced around seeing Lawson leaving with some random chick. My brother nor her's anywhere in sight.

I stomped on his foot as she hit him with her book, he looked stunned and very angry. My tone level, "You leave her be as if you stood a chance with her,"

He raised his hand to us when another grabbed it at first my body relaxed thinking it was my brother to save the day, but when my eyes found the earthy hazel of Vinnie did my heart pick up as if it was trying to fly from my chest. His voice so soothing, "Leave the chicks alone, we have things to do. Lawson wants us now before class," his eyes flicker to me before he was manhandling David into leaving.

"I will be seeing you chicks later," he would follow up on that threat too, but Vinnie just turned giving a slight wink before they vanished.

"No good greasers," was being muttered all the way to Government, her tone sour.

After school int eh parking lot my brother was in a fury hearing about David but for now, he helps us into his car. Lawson and his gang watch it was always ready to turn into a rumble, "You keep North away from Peggy and my baby sister, Lawson. Because that small switchblade doesn't scare me, I will pound you into the ground once again," I hardly heard him, and my guess was no one but North, Vinnie, and Lawson heard it.

But Richard Lawson gave a smile, "Leave the two teeny bobbers alone, David. We will rumble when I am good and ready," but if Lawson was worried or fearful of anyone it was Joseph, guess they have a history and it's not good.

Two days later: Saturday Night

Peggy and I, we sit at the back booth at Hay Day it was the best diner in town. Every teen was here it was the happening place. The marble floor is done in the everyday checkerboard black and white, every seat either the bar or booths did in red and white leather. I sit with Peggy waiting for Wayne Norman her own boyfriend, he was pretty neat he was a freshman like us. Betty and Joan walked in with Wayne, Kevin, and Kyle I was the seventh wheel tonight it seems.

I convey, "I am leaving, call me later," I could just get my dinner to go and walk home.

She frowned, "Why,"

"It is not fun, I am a seventh wheel when we are all together," my body already up seeing Wayne walking up.

He smiled, he had a boyish face still. "Hey there, Elizabeth,"

"Hiya, Wayne. Catch you later," finding the waitress to have mine canceled, by the time I arrived home it be colder than all tar.

It was twilight when I walked from the diner alone, I trudged along the pavement at a sedate pace, my mind focused on the gentle footsteps that seemed to echo throughout the minimally packed streets. The darkening sky was filled with lavender and indigo clouds, covering up the first stars of the night.

This douche had to try and ruin it, David walked up with a lit smoke in hand looking evil and this time I had no brother or Vinnie to step in. I just walked on if he started something there are enough adults to cut in before he killed me because he looked more than ready to try.

His voice was cold in a joking manner, "Look who's all alone,"

"Beat it, loser," my tone firm but not like he cared in the least as he stopped dead in front of me with an evil smirk as he took another drag from his smoke.

I tried to move to pass him but he was taller and bigger than me. "How about you give me some sugar," his tone sly and creepy.

"Not a chance, now split,"

His hands would leave marks as he gripped my upper arms so harshly, "Give me some sugar,"

My voice snapped out, "My brother is going to kick your ass," hate seethed through. But it only made his grip tighten is possible.

His ugly face was inching closer, he knew his ass was grass when Joseph found out but he was going to try to get a kiss as I rammed my knee up, his grip slacked but he didn't let go and I was in no way able to escape his slacked grip.

Snarling, "Let me go you gorilla,"

With a single tug my body slammed into his, he wasn't pudgy by the bone-jarring pain that flared. "You're a happening chick," his tone was malevolent. His eyes flashed with indignance and anger, much like lightning on a pitch black night. His states had no greyscale, only the polar extremes existed. I drew in a deep breath, the burning hard stare would last only as long as it took him to think of the most brutally cutting or painful thing he could tear me down with. Which right now might just be my nose, it was so hard to tell and so pointless to run.

The loud squeal of tires could be heard but David just glared at me with such hate and another foreign emotion. But like a bolt of lightning Vinnie tackled David into the wall. I just stumbled back my arms on fire, Vinnie threw his body weight behind the fist that edged closer to David's face, it hit David's jaw with such force blood pooled into his mouth and he spits it on the floor.

Vinnie with his own two hands grasped David's head in his hands and brought his knee cap up to his nose, there was a blunt crack and Vinnie released David's dark-haired head. Crimson leaked from both his nostrils and his nose was twisted right. David drew his fist back again and it plowed into Vinnie's stomach, it was like hitting a train head-on. My guts smashed together, watching all this. Vinnie paid this by punching his jaw, Vinnie's fist collided with all his body weight. He continued this battering until David fell to the floor. His chest gently rose and sank with each shallow breath he drew in when he looked at me his eyes. His eyes were the color of milk chocolate edged with a deep forest green. Sometimes the two colors seemed to swirl together like moss creeping over rich soil and right now they held fire.

He moved with slow steady steps towards me, "Lizzie, you okay, Doll?"

I just looked at him gobsmacked.

He spat out, "You were warned, David. She is off limits, Lawson will be pissed. Split, I am on my way to meet up with him and I will pound you again," and to my surprise he did, David walked to his own car and peeled out leaving us behind but the look was intense, he wasn't done.

Vinnie just removed his Marron jacket, leaving him in a tight black shirt and jeans, boots on too. His hands were gentle as he wrapped me in his jacket before leading me to his car. "I am not going to hurt you, come on I will take you home," his voice so soothing as he helped me in. It was a stunning car, red and white he just got in and took off his blonde and darker brown hair blowing in the wide.

He smiled, "It's a 1960 Corvette, a birthday gift from my parents,"

I finally spoke, "Thank you, I don't know why David keeps cornering us," the car engine sung to the lone country roads, I relished the roaring winds that twirled in her long brown hair and whistled in my ears.

He broke the silence after a few minutes, "For one doll, I don't know where your pad is. Are you hungry we could go grab a bite," his smile was crooked as much as he was, he was a greaser and a badass. But he had been very kind to me when his friends started trouble, and even though my brother would come unglued.

"Sure," it was simple and that one word would change my life forever. 


	3. Beginingbeginind of the end

**Here is another chapter.**

He pulled into a hopping joint, but only a few of what they called squares are here. It looked more like greaser territory. "It's cool," he smiled again as a girl skated up a small pad of paper in hand.

Vinnie put his arm over my seat, "A burger, fries and a cherry coke. And you Doll?" his brow raised. I ordered, "May I please, have a burger with no onion, fries, and a chocolate shake," he smiled giving the girl a nod.

She spoke again, "Lawson is waiting for you, go and I will keep an eye on your friend,"

He looked unnerved but when he turned to me his smile was gone. "Be back, don't cut out while I am gone,"

It was a little unsavory here, even as I could see him standing with Richard Lawson and a few others. Richard put his hand on Vinnie's shoulder talking when our food arrived. "Hunnie, he is not a good guy. You best away from him," she whispered, and I knew she was dead on.

I gave her a nod taking my dinner, the shake was boss. "Dig in, doll," he returned and was happy once again, maybe being in Lawson's gang was stressful.

"So?" I asked him as we ate.

He chewed before he talked, which alerted me he had some manners. "The conversation was hairy, but in the end, Richard ain't unglued about you in my car. David, on the other hand, is in deep with him," that was it, all he was going to say and so I leave it, right now it wasn't my business.

The food was boss, when he was starting the engine Lawson showed up. "Hey there chick, really sorry about David,"

Vinnie gave me a look as I opened my mouth, "You should keep your pet on a tight leash," my words sharp.

"She is a tuff chick, get her home and meet me at David's," but those words had a double meaning to leave me alone too.

The drive home was nearly silent, gazing straight ahead, only half-aware of a world outside the claustrophobic comfort of the car, of Vinnie's hands, stroking the wheel, the almost soundless changing of the gears, the pattern of traffic lights...

I gave him directions to my house, and he followed them until he pulled to the curb of my family's house, he cocked his head. "I live a street away," that was new.

"Thank you, Vinnie. Not just for dinner but for everything you have done in my honor. Lawson made it clear this will be the last time I should be in this car," it was the truth and Vinnie never denied it as he opened my door, how was this greaser nicer than some squares.

His voice was sly and worried, "Richard is my best friend, the leader but not my master or father. I want to see you again, had a blast tonight you're choice," thankful it was dark now as my face felt hot with my blush.

His hand touched my cheek before I even knew it, he placed his lips to my own, we didn't swap spit, it was a simple but lingering kiss. His hand caressed my cheek like velvet on silk.

It ended, "Sleep well, doll," I was taking this night to the grave.

I walked into the house happier than when I left, I bathed and just gushed to myself over Vinnie. But if he and I could be together, it is in secret never out for all to see. My brother and his gang leader would have us killed; my family wouldn't be thrilled either.

Days passed in a blur; Vinnie kept his distance but whenever I chanced a look he was already watching me his eyes watchful. He would call at night right before I was to go to bed, we would talk for a good hour before it was hard to hang up. It was Friday, I stand in front of my locker talking with Wayne and Peggy when Nathan walked up he was an upperclassman and on the football team, I think it was junior varsity. He was tall and what Peggy called a manly man, his voice was deep too but it didn't cause my stomach to turn into a swarm of butterflies.

His body leaned against the lockers, "So, I talked to Joseph and he gave his blessing. I would like to take you out tonight," in no way was my brother my boss. I just gave Peggy a look, she knew something was up with me but not the what's and who's.

I smiled, when my eyes met Vinnie's he was walking past us so I was going to let Nathan down easy. I sighed, "I am sorry, but I have plans tonight," Vinnie just gave a loathing look to the guy in front of me, but he fixed it and gave me a small smile.

"Come on, I am a hunk you and I together would make a hot couple. I will pick you up at eight,"

Peggy gave him an angry look her mouth about to open. I cut in, "I said no, I meant no. Beat feet, loser," angry, angry because he thought it wise to tell me I would be going out with him angry because my brother sent him my way. So now I leave him and Wayne with Peggy hot on my heels.

"He is a candyass," she fumed beside me, she had Wayne who was a total sweetheart.

I gave my brother a hard glare, this had him rushing forward his friends backing him. They probably all thought I had another run-in with Lawson's gang. "Your friend, the one you sent my way. Never do it again, how he spoke to me demanding I go out with him as if I had no choice," his blue eyes moved up to where I ditched his friend than he was gone as his girl just sighed.

"His heart was in the right place, go Elizabeth before he returns and starts groveling for forgiveness," he would too, it was like his life mission to protect and love me, sometimes I thought he loved me more than our parents since they just work and do old people things.

"Thanks, Jane," making my exit seeing David coming our way, Peggy went stiff, but I just glared forward walking right by him his tone was low not wanting to be heard. "I will get some sugar soon,"

I giggled, "Try it," knowing Vinnie might do more than just pound him.

The school was a blast at times and a drag at times, right now the weekend it here as we walked to our shared English class. The halls filled with yelling and fighting as it looked like Richard was pounding someone when it looked like Nathen jumped in and it looked as if Vinnie was hoping for this as he jumped in his fist slamming into Nathen.

I just sighed, this was him and not something I liked.

Our Principal and a few male teachers rushed to break it up, sending Nathan and his friend one way and Vinnie and Lawson in our direction. Vinnie was laughing it was shrill and manic as he and Lawson smiled at the fun they just had. His face fell for a moment seeing me but played it off as Lawson punched his shoulder talking as they are nearly close to us girls. 'Let's ditch the rest, I want to work on my car before my date," like what deranged slut would want to date him, or anything more.

"Let cutout," Vinnie smirked as his hand brushed mine, it was warm and soft even as he passed me a note, I just tucked it into my hand and moved on acting as if it was nothing had happened.

His script was not what I was expecting, it was neat and round, his penmanship was boss.

"-Doll

I want to go steady; I know how hard it will be to keep us a secret. I want you as my old lady. Meet me outside of your place at seven.

-Vinnie"

He was asking me to go steady with him but he was right none of our friends could find out, it be trouble and nothing more. Peggy couldn't know, I had wanted to talk to her but in the end, I couldn't.

So, by seven.

I was standing by the curb waiting, my brother was home and getting ready to leave himself, so this was dangerous. But like he said his Corvette pulled up, his body moved around his car to open my door, he smelled like the nighttime air and cologne with a hint of sage. "Hey there, Doll,"

"Hiya Vinnie, my brother is coming out," he understood just fine as he shut my door and got into the driver's side and peeled out leaving my house behind.

He asked me, "You have a curfew?"

"Ten,"

He retorted, "Cool. We going over to Hartford we can be together and have a blast without my gang or your friends. Its an hour drive though," but he drove like the wind one arm wrapped around my shoulders holding me closer, every once in a while he would place a kiss to my head. Hartford was a smaller town but he pulled into a diner where the local teens were dancing and having a good time.

It was nice, he was nice away from his gang, he was open and smart. Our pizza was delivered it was boss, the shakes better than ever. He joked, Vinnie was different from the other "funny guys." He used his wit for satire, his comments were clever and insightful. Even the subject of the ridicule often joined in the joke, he always presented it in such a way that they were free to laugh at themselves and become the star of the situation rather than himself.

Nothing was ever a problem to Vinnie. Bread would come, today was more important than a hundred tomorrows. Today was given, tomorrows were only a concept. Everyone in his gang was "dude" to him. He was humble, warm, smart, and caring when around me nothing of the sinister laughing, not the anger, jealousy, and bad nature he carried when around Richard and his gang of thugs.

He gave me a look, "Will you be my old lady,"

Only a single word came to mind, "Yes,"

He held me close as we danced, my head on his chest as Elvis- Are you lonesome tonight played softly in the background because all I smelled was him, all I heard was his slow deep breaths.

Before he let me walk away, he kissed me once more it wasn't as intense as when we made out in Hartford, this was simple and loving it meant more than the others. He whispered, "Your mine, never will you have another," his words sounded crude but for now I just let it go.

This was the beginning and also the beginning of the end.


	4. Burn Out

**Here is another chapter…**

_The icy grey sky restlessly grumbled. The thick blackened clouds were dragged down by the heavy rain which it held in its delicate frame. The clouds which struggled to withstand the burden of the weight which the rain held, soon gave in. The rain poured down over the city with a roar. The sound of emptiness was disrupted by the loud gregarious boom of thunder. The cold icy rain pierced her pale and wet skin. She ran across the slippery path, her posture weakened by the weight of her soaked clothes. The quality of darkness shifted in the sky but the rain kept pouring. The harsh rain obliterated the crystal reflection of the sky and turned it into a disorientated chaos._

_Joseph sighed, "Now little bit, mom and dad are just working we both know they love us,"_

_I gave him another look, "They're never home, you cook and I clean its kinda like they don't live there," he knew I was right but said nothing just touched my smaller hand with his giving me comfort. He was driving us to school once again since he refused to let me ride with any other kids on the bus. Betty and Joan ride the bus while, Peggy rides with her brother, Rickie. The school was coming into view as he pulled in, "Stay put," his tone was demanding. _

_I did too, he opened the door with the umbrella shielding me from the heavy downpour. Rickie was doing the same for Peggy, I guessed Rickie and Joseph had a meeting on how to smother their only siblings. "Come on slow poke," my bag in his hands as we walked to the cover of the school. _

_Everyone was bustling in the halls as my brother left me with Peggy, we walked to our lockers talking of our weekends. She gave such a dirty look to the group of greasers we are near, she gasped. "Don't sweat it, Elizabeth. You will find the right guy soon, but maybe you shouldn't turn down them all," her giggle was funny, she snorted before she controlled it. _

_Vinnie his head snapped, his eyes locking with mine until he was forced to move them or alert Richard he was staring. I rolled my eyes, "I had a blast Saturday and was with my steady guy. When I am ready for you to meet him then you will so hush now," she gushed nearly dropping her books. _

"_You into him?"_

_Now my groan was heard as in no way he wouldn't hear this, she would just shake it from me. I answered. "He is a hunk, pretty boss dude. He is everything I want," making sure affection was in every word since he was listening to this. But soon we are at our lockers collecting our books for our lessons, and now days flew by since I was always waiting for our date night. _

_I sit in Government and just wish it was already night so he would call, I fell hard for him and knew if it ended I would be crushed. Now we moved to have lunch, the cafeteria was really the school gym. A hatch connecting it to the kitchen was opened and the smell of whatever was happening today was wafting towards people. I just followed Peggy to the long tables outside since we brought our own lunches, it was just as loud but it was dry and the sun was trying to peek out. _

_Joan and Betty joined us, Kyle, Wayne, and Kevin join us once they got their lunch. "Eating the school lunch might off you," my words humorous._

_Everyone laughed as my eyes roamed until they landed on the eyes of Vinnie, he was already staring. He stood with one foot on the bench he looked as of he was talking to his friends, but it unnerved me his foot was on a girls chair his body angled towards her. My eyes narrowed as he grew concerned with whatever was upsetting me and it wasn't as if I could yell it out. I moved my eyes to the girl than to him three times before like a light bulb his brain turned on, his body moved away from her as North socked his arm in a joking manner._

_I hated this, it has been four months and we have kept it all hidden._

_I sighed, "Have to use the girl's room," _

"_We will come with," it was like we traveled in packs. "You eat, I will be right back," I just needed to clear my head, I half wished we could go steady out in the open. _

_I mean who cares what his gang thinks, or my brother for that matter. Vinnie treats me good and that mattered. I just walked to the restroom in the school since no girl would be in here, they liked the one closer to the outside. _

_Right before I entered the restroom warm arms encased me, but these arms I knew. "Hey there, doll face," his words soothing his breath warm against my neck. When I turned his eyes looked sad as he pulled me into a stall, "Hey now, I wasn't flirting. You're my old lady,"_

"_Its hard, Vinnie. Are you positive we can't go steady and everyone knows? Is it me? Are you ashamed of me?" each word hitting on turmoil and pain that I was hiding._

_Now his face crumpled. "I am positive, Richard he is a dark more so than even we knew. I can't risk him hurting you, I fell hard for you. You could always do better than me and I know this, your choice. A fox, I am the luckiest dude alive right now," than is lips brush mine. Not innocently, like a tease but hot, fiery, passionate and demanding. I want to pull away before I lose myself but I can't seem to…In this minty moment, my senses have been seduced and I can no longer think straight. "Elizabeth," he whispers slowly, prolonging each letter as if to savor them. I smile, my heart fluttering at his voice as I clasp my hands on either side of his face. Never before has my name ever felt so wonderful a one, I think, as I lean in for another…_

_But soon he leaves me there before any come in and see him in the girl's room, I exit soon after returning to my table to finish my lunch since I wasn't worried anymore. _

"_You looked flustered," Betty Jo smiled with a wink._

"_Not," was all I said before Peggy laughed gaining everyone's attention, she knew something like my old man but not the who it was._

_**Time Jump next chapter**_


	5. Promise

**1962**

When my eyes roamed over the school courtyard they never found Vinnie, he was finished with high school and unlike Lawson, Vinnie enrolled in college, he was going to work for his father.

My brother was starting college at ASU, it felt like he was a world away, at times it was hard with him gone. My parents never changed, I just saved all my money and had my college funds for when I go myself. Peggy was watching me with hawk-like eyes as we started home, she was still with Wayne and she knew I was with Vinnie. In no way was she hip to the idea but she let me live my life on my terms.

Her voice was soothing, "Hay now, Elizabeth you lost in your own world?"

"Yes, as normal,"

I walked down my street alone leaving Peggy at her house, the trees hung overhead forming a canopy of shade in the heat. I was going out with Vinnie tonight, guess he was still in Lawson's gang but even Lawson had a job at the local car shop putting his little bit of brains to use.

The air was crisp, it was still hot like it was fresh out of a bread oven, rising to blast our open eyes and kiss our faces with its fiery breath. It smelled of flowers in bloom and sugar to me, I was in no hurry to be home alone but all too soon I am.

I glance through the door on my left after taking the stairs, where a quite spacious room folds out. The walls are lavender, along with the ceiling and the door to the walk-in closet. Light filters into the warm room from the large window facing the driveway below, it has a bench built in for when I liked to read. A bookcase stood on both sides of my desk, I was what they called a geek.

I was prim and proper, a real lady as my mother said, my dad thought I was a princess. I just moved to the bay window looking out seeing the trees blowing in the summer breeze it was peaceful to just watch but the insistent ringing of the phone made me move to answer it.

I spoke clearly, "Monroe residence, Elizabeth speaking,"

Vinnie's tired voice echoed back, "Hey doll face, how was school?" he always cared, cared about me and my day.

"It was cool, got a tad hacked off during History. Glad David has this single year left," this bothered Vinnie, that David North was still in school but at least he was a Senior this year. I calmed Vinnie down and told him everything was kosher.

I could hear the smile from here, "I am coming now, it is our Anniversary," my heart raced because he remembered when I thought he would have forgotten.

"I will get dressed," hanging up pretty fast. My hair was down and a dark blue headband was nestled into it, a sleeveless checked white and blue dress, a blue belt and white shoes. I was done, knowing I had to talk to Vinnie about something.

His smile was the first thing I noticed about him, it at times was manic and creepy but the side he lets me see it means so much more. His hand touched my face before helping me into his Corvette, the top was up as he drove off. "We have a long drive ahead of us," he kissed my hand.

I just started talking, "Vinnie, my Debutante Cotillion and Christmas Ball is coming soon. You should know all about it since your mother was a debutante herself. I will be presented to society so eligible young men can court me,"

"I heard about it, I will be there it is a tradition with the funds raised going to the Children's hospital. Lawson will have to deal with me going for the night," like that my worries faded as we just had a blast, we ate in a park instead of the drive-in. He read to me, sang even and by the end of the night with his gift in hand he was beaming.

"Thank you doll face, I will never take it off," I was a pocket watch, he hooked it to his jeans before he gazed at it again. "It is engraved?"

"With our names and the date we started to date," so thrilled he liked it.

On my finger was a ring, yellow gold with three pear-shaped diamonds resting in the metal. It was his grandmothers and now it was mine, it was his promise he would leave Lawson's gang and we will be married when I finished all my schooling.

His breath touched my neck, "I love you, Lizzie,"

"I love you too, Vinnie. From now until the day we both die,"

He was risking a lot by walking me to the door, his gang was always lurking. His eyes touched on mine, "I want to see you tomorrow too, maybe just watch a flick at my place?"

This was new, "Groovy, but what about Lawson and your gang. You will get out right?" it was hard to believe.

"I promise,"

I was going to hold him to it.


	6. Debutant

**Here is another chapter…**

I am nervous, my hands shaking as Peggy was helping me with my hair.

My dress was a white Tulle and lace, with a sewn-in petticoat netting it was an off the shoulder, with a corset-like top with Peggy doing the ties in the back. I was new and hand made just for me, it was so boss. My hair was curled and left down with white ribbon while Peggy had her's pinned up away from her face, she was stoked Wayne was here, his family wasn't on par with ours, but she loved him.

Our fathers would introduce us and our date or friend would walk us from the stage. The ballroom was stunning and the food was supposed to be the best, the colors are black and white toned.

Lady Mable walked in her face stern and as if she sucked a lemon. "It is time, please line up as we rehearsed," it was starting as girls are called, there are only twenty of us but it felt like three hundred names are called be I heard my father's deep baritone voice speak my name.

"Elizabeth Nicolette Monroe," his happiness and proudness came through in his words. I felt like vomiting but I walked to the door.

The Grand Staircase, elegant and fit for a princess with its deep mahogany and sturdy rails, smooth against my ringed fingers. It was curved in such a way that it felt as if I was about to turn a corner and find a fascinating surprise. What I did find was not a surprise, but something much sweeter; he stood there at the small set of stairs nestled against the stage.

I walked to the end of the staircase where my father placed his hand into mine leading me to the middle where every guy was watching all dressed in white, with little hints of black. "Her escort tonight is her friend Vinnie Vincent, his father is Arnold Vincent, his mother Phyllis Vincent," his own rank was out, his family was powerful even if he took a wrong turn down a dark hall.

He wore more black than white but he looked dashing, his hair done and combed from his face as he took my hand leading me to the floor as the customary dance was about to begin. It was practiced and practiced since I was a horrid dancer, but the music and his arms made everything better somehow.

I wanted this as badly as I wanted to breathe. The entirety of my being began advancing in movement with purposeful clarity and absolute control. With each poised stride she took, it became crippling obvious just how demanding and rigorously punishing the practice of this sequence had been on my body.

I gazed at Vinnie as he cornered Wayne who was not a beefy guy, he was tall but leaner. I only heard a few mumbled words, "Don't open your trap, kid,"

I fumed, "Vinnie, you leave him alone. Wayne, I am very sorry for this,"

"Dollface, I was just telling the kid to hush up. I can't risk Lawson or North finding out about us, you could get hurt," his emotions on his sleeve.

Snapping out, "You ever think to just talk to him, like a man, not a loon. You promised me you leave the gang that was months ago," every word heated now.

"I will don't think it would be easy. If it was, I have been gone a year ago,"

I stormed off with Wayne in tow, just leaving him with his girl.

The celebration went on into the night, everyone dancing like they'd forgotten how to stand still. Wayne was moving like his limbs were made of spaghetti and Peggy's face was an epic picture of pure excitement.

I gazed out the window seeing Lawson's car parked right in front, I panicked. My heels clicking on the marble floor heading towards Vinnie who was off to the side hiding. "Lawson is outside," his face pulled into an unknown mask.

He walked form me, no more words as I ended up watching from the door, Vinnie let out a manic laugh that sent chills down my spine. Vinnie's father just watched shaking his head until he finally looked at me, "I have faith he will change, you my dear are worth it to him. If Lawson wasn't around everything would have been better," he left me there watching his soon jump and goof off with North, Muller, and Lawson making all kinds of chaos.

Then he was getting into Lawson's car, half his body hanging out howling into the night. "If we hadn't taken us to the next level, I leave him but we have invested so much," I whispered to Peggy who put her arm around me.

"Scare him,"

So, while I was nearly in bed the phone rang and my heart jumped knowing it was him, he never failed to call. My hand clasped the receiver, "I got it," was called so my parents wouldn't answer.

I answered, "Monroe residence, Elizabeth speaking,"

"Dollface-" I cut him off.

"We need a break Vinnie,"

"No," his tone dangerous.

"Yes, you have no say. Have a good night," I hung up, I prayed right before bed every night and tonight was no different.

On my knees, my head bent, "Dear Lord, please give Vinnie the strength and desire to leave the gang. Give him your love and guidance to do what is right, you brought us together and we created a child now help him,"

My parents knew we decided I was keeping the baby, and after this term going to a girls school then coming home after I had our child. My parents disappointed but a strong support system, Peggy and I would go together so it wouldn't bring to much attention. My father said when I had the baby and went back to my normal school a nanny would watch the baby, so I could make a future for us. I never told him the name of the person, just what he needed to know.

"Lord please, amen,"


	7. Collision course

**Here is another chapter!**

Life was harsh in some ways, but it taught us either to be strong and persevere or let it overcome us. My father was smiling at me over his morning cup of coffee, "Liz, soon we need to know who the father is. If we need to contact our lawyer to keep our grandchild we must do it early," it was heartwarming to see he cared.

"Daddy, he doesn't know it isn't easy to tell him. I know he will want us together to raise our child, I am going to tell him today and by tonight you all will know," I was pushing the eggs away and my mother just made the plate vanish and replaced it with fruit, now that was groovy.

"Thank you, eggs taste horrid now," my brother was angry with me, and hasn't spoken to me but my parents said he would get over it. Peggy was coming home tomorrow she has been in upstate New York for the past week visiting with her Nana.

I need to do this if his reaction was bad it happens, and I overcome it and move on. It had been two months since our break up he still calls nightly trying but in the end, it was his involvement with Lawson that was keeping us apart.

I stand my clothes different now, I was hiding the small round bump now but it was our child and I was still doing everything in my power to finish school and make a life for us. "Going for a walk," it was nearly four in the afternoon and by nightfall, he would call and I would tell him regardless of consequences.

They waved me on as they were leaving for the Country Club for some adult fun. With each stride, my mind became more clear, more resolute, as if the growing physical distance between everything had now become an emotional chasm. As the nascent sunlight caressed my skin, promising new dawn, a new beginning, I entombed memories in thick walled ice. Then, abruptly pausing to close my eyes and take in a deep breath of dewy air, steeling myself to only think of our future from here on in. A future I would mold, build, direct. Then with each stride after that, I felt more in charge, in command of my own mind, body, and soul. Now I was a girl walking into my own destiny, a destiny that lay squarely in my own hands.

I didn't know where my feet carried me until I glanced up seeing Lawson's ditzy car, it was in the train tunnel which was beyond stupid. I walked faster hearing a child's cry, my eyes peeked around the cement wall seeing Lawson holding Wayne while his brother was flat against the wall. Muller was watching but with horror, Vinnie was laughing but his eyes say much more he wasn't happy.

His voice, "Come on Lawson, lets split. We could be doing something better than picking on some kid," but Lawson just snarled.

"No one hits me and lives," his voice was sinister, and the small click of the switchblade was heard. I couldn't just stand here; Vinnie was trying to get Lawson to stop this insanity.

I snapped, "You let him loose, Lawson," I could do nothing to them but Vinnie would never stand around and watch him do anything and my guess was Muller would stand with him.

"Look who it is fellas, the Winter Queen herself," he dropped Wayne but blood was already pooling as Jimmy just rushed to his brother pulling him off the tracks. I stood my ground but North was pleased as punch Lawson was walking towards me, I wasn't scared.

I retorted, "Still picking on those smaller than you, guess you put as much dick into your terrible personality to compensate for what's lacking between your legs," one thing he liked was a girl who could stand on her own.

He smiled, "See now only if you weren't a square you be my girl,"

"Never not even if I would lower myself to be one off you, you never stood a chance with me. I will always be too good for you," I thought I heard the faint whistle of the train coming, but if needed I could grab Jimmy and run for it.

Lawson wasn't smiling anymore, I heard it again the train was coming. North smiled coming a foot closer. "How about you give me some sugar,"

"No, I don't think so you disgusting pig," not like any of these Greasers noticed but I moved back every time they advanced a fraction closer. I could hear Jimmy sobbing and Wayne whispering telling me I was close enough. Looking down Wayne was no longer moving and Jimmy was just dry heaving, I reached down pulling him up "Come on Jimmy," making my voice softer pulling him to me nestling him into my side.

He wrapped his arms around me, I looked at the four men two looking worried. My jacket had fallen off while getting Jimmy, my small round belly was showing enough as Lawson laughed. "Pregnant, guess the beauty queen can get dirty," Vinnie was normally very pale but now it was like he was translucent.

"Make your choice," Vinnie moved a step to me when the loud whistle of the train blared it was coming as my eyes swept the ground seeing the red rabbit's foot. Like I wasn't round with pregnancy, I moved to snatch it from the gravel before I chucked it as far as I could.

"Have fun assholes,"

Lawson came towards me but Vinnie tossed him to the ground, "GET OUT OF HERE," his voice panicked as Muller socked North then it was a mad scramble to find the keys. But that was the last I heard as I ran dragging Jimmy with me, just dragging him both sobbing and running until we saw a lone officer.

"The train it hit Lawson's car, his brother Wayne was killed," he calls it in before bundling us both into his car.

I sit in my room crying when Mr. Vincent walked in, "I am sorry my dear, Vinnie. He passed in the wreck," his own pain was so clear as my mother wrapped me in her arms, her words only for me to hear. "He was never just your friend, was he? He was your heart,"

He was and now he was gone.

Muller escaped the car and North he was a mess when he stood outside the school a week after the funeral. I walked up to him, "He was going to leave the gang, he and I both. At first it was the trill that got us and then the fun but in the end, we both fell in love with girls we never should have,"

"Love is the most powerful emotion, live your life this is your chance to overcome the life you used to live. Vinnie was my everything and now he is gone and will not see our child grow," Loss is the side of loving they never warn you of... that should you lose your lover your heart is buried with them. When the dirt hits the wood, it buries your soul too. There is no coming back, and so the world becomes as if made of shadows and every breath feels hollow in the chest.

Time marched on like a diligent soldier.


	8. Death

**1980**

I was happy Stratford hired Jimmy Norman as it's newest History teacher, he would do well if this town didn't stir up old memories. Once before I said time marches on like a diligent soldier and it does, seventeen years have passed, I was months away from my thirty-third birthday and Jimmy my one link to that horrible day just finished his Bar exam at the tender age of twenty-seven. My nightmares still come that day was never going away it lingered in my mind for me to reflect on as my mind wished was always at the worst times.

I gave birth to our son in 1963 he just turned seventeen, he was such a good mix of us both but with the build of his Uncle Joseph who passed in the Vietnam War in 1968, it was a harsh blow my parents never recovered from. Both passed not but two years ago, I sold their properties, business and could live a travel-filled life and never worry about money. But I stand at my desk, I tried every day to save lives, one who would be cut to short.

Peggy called, "Dr. Monroe, earth to Lizzie," everything snapped back to me seeing her freckled face filled with worry. "Sorry, my mind has been off lately," ever since Jim came back my nightmares increased by ten.

She gave me a look filled with pity, "I can imagine, I am heading home tonight,"

I don't know why, but I was agitated. "Tell your husband don't come back, I don't know why but to stay far from this town. Something is happening," Muller told her some very demonic things Lawson and North were into.

Her green eyes narrow as she gives me a nod, "I will make sure of it, you and Landon be safe here. In fact, leave town and come with me just for a little,"

"I think it best we leave for a while too; I will be to New York within two weeks," it was safer for Landon away from here, I should have left but I couldn't. I lived in the estate with my son, the same one I grew up in.

I planned to see Jimmy after school since I wanted to know who Landon was fairing in public school. The school day was nearly done, I wouldn't bother Landon he would drive home without knowing I was even here. My heels clicked on the floor as I walked to Jimmy's class, it was about to let out so we could have a few moments to talk since he been here nearly two weeks.

Like clockwork the old school bell rang, I just stand off to the side trying to blend in but this place was filled with so many memories, some boss and some not. I watched Landon walk from the class laughing, he was walking with a girl with raven black hair her clothes screamed punk and his upper class. He looked like Vinnie, his eyes such a swirling mix of a bright green and blue, none of the earthy hazel like his father. His hair was again a mix of the what I thought of a fake bleached hair and my own brown, but on our son, it fit. He was taller than his father, a trait from my side of the family but his smile and at times his laugh was that of his father. He knew his father passed before he was born, never wanted him to resent him.

I walked in before every student filed out, "Jimmy," my voice hesitant but he smiled at me, his dark hair was longer, and he wore a nice suit as he was packing his case up.

He was tired, not only could you see it but you could hear it in his tone. "My god, Elizabeth Monroe. One of the last times I saw you was at his funeral," his arms wrapped around me, his voice whispering in my ear. "He is back," confused until the hug broke and his eyes traveled to the door, I turned fully to see.

It was Lawson, in no other words, it was him. The same clothes as the day he died, his hair slicked back and a smoke resting behind his right ear just as it was in 1963.

He spoke, "Just transferred from Mulford, had a blast in class Mr. Norman," Jimmy walked form class leaving me here staring at the greaser who was long dead.

Moved forward, "Not even hell wanted you, Lawson."

He smiled, "Still a tough chick, now listen to me, sweetheart. You ain't what I came for now if you stay out of it you will live, we have some payback," I grabbed him shoving him from me.

"Watch it, Lawson, I helped kill you seventeen years ago and am ready to do so again,"

"I knew Vinnie had the hots for you, didn't know you two love birds had been dating,"

I cut him off, I was not that girl anymore. "For two years, but in the end, he died with you he made sad choices," I moved to the door.

"Don't mess with me, I found all your dirty secrets and you don't want me to use it. If I bring someone back, he kicks your ass once again," now I was going to make myself heard, grabbing the scruff of his white tee, "You even so much as look at my son, I will step in and ruin your plans and we know you will be stuck in hell. Have I made myself clear, Lawson?"

I pushed my face closer, my mind ordering his body to fall in line. Retreat would be a disaster, a show of weakness an inlet for the enemy to surge through. Nothing in my face betrayed my real fear, it was a mask of defiance and surety, that's why I was a leader here in town. The fear would need an out, of course, I wasn't going the way of the others gibbering in their hammocks, but there was a time and a place and this sure as hell wasn't it.

"Crystal, you and your boy are safe," I had to get Landon out of town, Peggy would take him but I was staying, if they are coming back or even if it was him he had to die.

I walked out if the school seeing Jimmy, he was so young then maybe he just thought they looked familiar. I smiled at him, "Let's do dinner tomorrow, bring Sally and Scott," he gave me a nod before I walked to my cherry red Ferrari F40, I gave in and got it, it was choice.

Even his car came back as he drove off right behind me, but this time his car had nothing on mine. I had calls to make and paperwork to get done tomorrow, this was my choice now.

Landon was in the backyard, with a few of his little friends, "Landon, would your friends care to stay for dinner?" I was ordering out not cooking for a horde of football players.

"Your mom is tubular, we sure would Dr. Monroe," Kyle stood he was a flirt and not my type.

I waved them on as I walked back into the house, heading to the master room in all its glory. A photograph, that was all it took for the tears to burst my dam of restraint. Clutching the solid wooden frame tight in my hand, able to see a ghostly reflection of my own face in the thin sheet of glass that covered it. I looked past my own dreary eyes and stared upon his face that had been caught in a moment of perfection. It was the happiest memories that hurt the worst, they were the ones that cut me deepest. I focused in on his eyes, they were glistening with the twinkle of laughter that once I loved. Now, they laughed and mocked me. They reminded me of what we had lost. I clutched the frame tight, pressing it hard to my breasts wishing to feel his head resting upon them one last time. It was in that moment I realized I no longer knew how I felt. I was numb, yet somehow in agony. I longed to be free of him, yet I wanted him back more than I'd ever wanted anything.

I whispered, "Please don't come back,"


	9. 17 years

**Here is another chapter!**

It was the festival of lights.

Along the usually dark wintry lane shone hundreds of lamps; illuminating with their flickering candles. The light was cast every color by the tinted panes and I couldn't help but be reminded of candy. It was as if the lane was iced by the baker on the high-street, and even better than the cake we had last birthday. Everywhere there were folks in their winter garb, thick woolen jackets, mitts, and scarfs. To add to the gaiety most children carried a lamp of their own making, their gentle puffs of steaming breath made visible by the glow, only to disappear into the inkiness. At the stroke of eight on the old town clock would come the first wave of songs, songs of thanks to echoing into the homes of even the curmudgeons.

Tonight the windows of the hospital would be open despite the cold, the doctors believed the multitude of voices from young and old alike to have a stronger effect on their patients than any medicine they had to offer. I walked with Heather and Landon, we have had two deaths in this last few weeks, two good teens life's cut short.

Landon was leaving in three days' time to New York, just to be safe, Peggy and I made some story up and he agreed. I spoke, "How about we try the vendors, you both must be starved by now," Heather's face was painted in blue snowflakes as she hugged Landon closer, her black punk clothes clashing with his preppie ones, but was this so wrong, no.

"Sure," they both chimed in together, we made our way across the lane to see the booths set up all selling food, so many kinds. My long hair was pulled into a ponytail long gone are the days of it being down and perfect, I wore blue jeans and boots unlike long ago, a black turtleneck and snowflake and reindeer kimono sweater with a black belt to keep it closed.

I hated that I stood by and knew it was Lawson who was doing these things, Jimmy was looking worse by the day. It wasn't until his little boy Scott was chased that I knew I couldn't stand by the time to sit idle was gone. But first Landon had to go and be safe far from here. I never married, never dated after Vinnie, not that I didn't want to it just never felt right.

I gave my son a sad look, "Stay close but go have fun, no use you looking foolish hanging with me," Heather laughed.

"You're the coolest, we don't mind," but I shooed them away to let them be just what they're teens.

I walked around and talked to those I knew, Sally was smiling her hand waving me over. "Hello Sally, are you and your family enjoying the festival?"

"It is amazing," her eyes wide as Scott and his friends had dragons or spiders painted in their small faces. "Where is Jimmy?"

She pointed to a booth, "I will be right back,"

"You look worse by the day, Jimmy," my tone low and filled with worry he was so young to look so old.

"It is getting worse,"

"Leave town, take them and leave. I don't know what is going on but it's not safe here," he understood but just like myself we felt we had to stay and finish it, but I have hidden away at work or home while he faced it daily.

His eyes moved over my shoulder, I didn't want to but my head turned to glance over my left shoulder. It was like the train hit me, North, Lawson, and… and Vinnie stood smoking and watching us.

"He brought them back,"

I was scared, "He has, now we finish it. If you need to run then do it, your family means more,"

'And your son?"

"Landon is leaving in three days, I see now that bastard Lawson brought his father back when I prayed he wouldn't,"

I left him to find Landon, and when I found my son and Heather North was in his face. "You don't look so tough,"

"Landon and Heather go now, time is short," Heather gave me a heartfelt look dragging Landon to me when Lawson and Vinnie walked to us.

"A real reunion, North the kids and the lady are a no go. Find some fun another place,"

Vinnie his eyes soaked us in, first was our son before they moved to mine. "Landon Joseph Vincent take Heather and go now,"

We all watched him leave taking Heather with him when needed my tone was scary. "North you go near my son and his steady again, I will do more than toss a set of keys. I will kill you myself. Lawson, I once told you your pet should be on a tight leash," every word was laced in anger.

"It's cool, all is taken care of," I knew they needed time to adjust here before they could attempt to finish the job. If my reading was right they were going to kill Jimmy the same way they killed his brother, doing all this while their son watched, they would have Sally too as she is with child leaving my part out and replaced with his family.

I turned to walk away when his deep voice came from behind, it was like a dagger to the already fragile heart. "Nothing to say to me?"

His eyes bore hurt and sadness, "You picked this gang of loser's, nothing to say but stay away from my damn son,"

I just left him there as Lawson told him it's for the best.

I watched out my curtains at one in the morning, seeing Vinnie on the ledge. I did open the window. "What do you want, Vinnie?"

"My family. I came back for you,"

"I am thirty-three not seventeen, you died over seventeen years ago for a gang you promised to leave. I was alone to raise Landon, you promised me and you lied. Two more are dead and what do I see you and North have come back,"

He gave me a wary look, "I love you, doll face. Lawson killed them, kids, Landon he is a fine-looking boy. I am sorry everything happened the way it did, but if we kill Norman and his family, we can stay then I can fulfill my promise and leave them for you,"

"Jimmy was a scared child, Vinnie you have to take a stand and be the man you were born to be. Do you know what your death caused, not only my never-ending pain, the pain I still feel. But the after the effect it caused to your father and mother, your mom passed in 1966 not but three years later, her health just declined no matter what we did. Your father held on longer, he loved Landon and left everything including your car to him when he passed in 1975. They loved you and you failed us all, including our son," he still saw the girl in the woman I had become, his eyes soft and warm not cold.

I finished, "My brother left for Vietnam and died there, I have lost everything," tears coming to my eyes as his fingertips traced my cheek.

"You aged like wine, you don't look thirty-three and it doesn't matter, I came back not for Jimmy but you, you never left my thoughts where I was at. Your memory helped me through it. I can stay right now, Lawson well he is sick,"

"I can't let you kill Jimmy and his family, I will not stand by even if that means losing you once again. He is innocent as is his family, Vinnie,"

"I never got to marry you to help raise our boy, I deserve too,"

I touched his face, he leaned in savoring it. "Than in 1963, you should have been the man you were born to be, a man who kept his promise. I love you, Vinnie there has never been another but you don't deserve us not after that day," he vanished faster than I thought, but I shut the curtains and light, right before Lawson's car came up the road going slow, it passed as Lawson was out he stared at the house before he deemed Vinnie wasn't here. Next, he would check Vinnie's old house, it was a street up.

I sighed, sleep was not coming.


	10. Flight

**Here is another chapter…**

My brain was hardwired to fix this, but no plan was doable it was going to cost too much and with Landon leaving tonight with Heather that was my only comfort. Peggy was having her husband Carl, he wanted to come back and help but this would only play into their plans.

I picked up the phone to make one last call, and it wasn't shocking when Carl picked up after the third ring. "Muller residence," Peggy took some time but she ended up taking his last name after her brother had a son.

I spoke, "Carl, it's Liz. I am sending Landon and Heather tonight, please make sure he is safe. We both know how stupid you're, stay away if you come back they will be able to finish this. Peggy, think of her she is having your first child don't hurt her, Vinnie even said not to come to stay far from here and protect his boy," knowing if Vinnie said it the chance was Carl would listen, they had a good friendship long ago.

I could hear the exasperated sigh, "Fine, but you don't get to run off and do anything stupid either,"

"I have no plans on doing anything stupid," but was that the truth of the matter?

The call ended after another ten minutes, it was a very nice day out the weather was good as I walked from the front door. It was Saturday and the day I went shopping but with Landon leaving it wasn't needed, but it gave me something to do. This was the life, living in small-town finding love and friends and just living your best life, I was happy with my life. I walked faster, I blew through the center of town like a fresh breeze.

My first stop was Harold's, it was only the best candy store everything was hand made. First was to pick up Peggy's order for Landon to take, next was my own order, I had one life to live and was going to live it my way by eating these sweets. The candy store is my guilty pleasure. I go there when I've had a hard day, I know I should run or do something healthy, but I don't. As I walk in the door, I am greeted by the sweet smell that can only come from having so much homemade and sugar in so few square feet. The counter is a riot of vibrant shades. There is sugar covered fruit jellies, licorice all-sorts, sour candies, and fizzy cola bottles. But my favorite are the chocolate covered cherries or chocolate covered handmade mellows.

"Good afternoon, Jack. Here to pick up two orders," the young kid was the Great Grandson of old man Harold who was still kicking, his son Jack Sr ran the place now. It hit me, Vinnie always brought me treats from here when we were teens, he still is and me not so much.

"No problem, Doc," he was faster than his pa and had me walking out five minutes later my eyes shut for a moment in the sunlight.

Then a voice that still angered me came from my left, "Hey there little bird," it was North.

I turned to glare at the man, he was the single person I hated in high school and nothing has changed that not even not being in high school. "Look a loser, North get bent. I have things to do," shoving him into the brick wall, he chuckled following me.

"You sure grew,"

Ignoring him heading into the dry cleaners when Martha halted my progression. "Dr. Monroe, thank you so much been feeling better every day,"

Smiling, "You are more than welcome, Martha. Tell John I said hello," using a gentle voice as I waved leaving her to continue her walk.

"A doctor, how boss."

I was fed up, "North, I could have you behind bars for a few months, so try me. Lawson ain't going to be too happy if he can't complete the ritual because you still have a crush. Look, you're ugly not only now but back then. It was Vinnie, but even he was a vast disappointment," When the flash of annoyance comes so does a bad idea. Isn't it always the way?

After another hour of shopping, I was done the candies are still chilled as Summer wasn't in full swing. I watched as Lawson cornered North my the 1962 black car, the flames as I remembered them. I had to pass them to get to my own car, but this wasn't a big issue. Only Lawson spoke to me, "Hey there, sorry about North,"

"Aren't you always sorry about that waste of space? If he so much as comes near me or Landon, or Heather I will have his ass behind cold steel bars for a good few months. Things have changed Lawson," my eyes as cold as his, but now a viable plan was forming but was I strong enough to pull it off.

Lawson smiled, but it wasn't fake it was calculating. "Hear your boy is leaving," wasn't a question.

"Yes, my son is. When you losers do whatever plan you feebly have we will be gone, you nor his father will ever find us. I am leaving soon too, just as the Head Doctor not as easy as my son to up and go," he bought it, he was hard to read but when you learned the tricks, it was easier.

"That's cool, Vinnie he needs to let you go. He is the strongest I have and want him with me, so you go. How is your brother?"

"He died in the war, now have a good day," leaving them to cause trouble. The airport was a cocoon of steel, the walls so elegantly curved and wrapping around to create this inner space. And the beams supported so many windows, let in so much light, that in the daytime it is as bright as any summers day. We arrived at seven at night, when the small number of people moved as chaotic rainbows, so brilliant were the colors. They flowed from the check-in desks to the cafe's and through the gates, each one of them heading for a destination of their own making.

Landon was smiling but it was forced even as I spoke, "Landon, be good for Aunt Peggy she is pregnant and might bite you, give her this bag and she might let you live. Heather you don't let him do anything stupid,"

"I love you mom, more than you know. I just have this bad feeling about leaving you here,"

I smiled it off running my fingers over his face, "Don't worry for me, Landon. Everything will be fine, I promise," but in his bag at the very bottom is a note, knowing it takes him a few days to unpack.

It was hard very hard to watch them walk from me, my I soaked it up never wanting to forget his face. "I love you, Landon,"

"I love you to the moon and back, mama," his long arm waving right before they vanished onto the plane and from my vision. I had known Vinnie was here and watching but came no closer, not like he could tell our son who he really was, but from what I heard Vinnie did talk to him at school and Landon thought he was a good guy.

I just watched the flight take off, it seemed my heart went with it.


	11. Forever

**Here is the final chapter for this story, I enjoyed writing it.**

I stand against the doors of the hospital, my shift ended about fifteen minutes ago as the weather was getting worse. The sky is consumed in numerous shades of grey and white and black. It looks like the sun has given up on trying to break through this iron curtain of clouds that it has become content to lounging out behind them.

I needed a few hours of sleep. As the car engine sang to the lone country roads, I still relished the roaring winds that twirled in my long brown hair and whistled in my ears. I always kept to the speed limit never into much of a rush these days, now if it was an emergency at the hospital, you would have seen the power my car really had.

I like drinking tea alone and reading alone. I like riding the bus alone and walking home alone. I like eating alone and listening to music alone. But when I see a mother with her child; a girl with her lover; or friends laughing in the sun... I realize that even though I like being alone... I don't fancy being lonely. I missed my son; it had been two weeks and it hurt to have him gone. I missed Vinnie, every day he was gone, even with him back we stay apart for Landon's safety. The house is warm when I walked in, but no sounds coming from upstairs, you could only hear the birds fluttering around the backyard feeding from our fountain or the weekend project that we called a birdhouse/feeder.

This was the life I chose, and there was never going to be any reason to complain. Even when I walked up to the stairs my legs feeling heavy, my feet on fire my body just wanting the comfort of my bed. Apple's and pumpkin filled the air, that was just the way this house has always smelled to me, my dad's cologne long gone same with my mother and brother, their smells are gone now.

My room was not very entertaining, it was boring with a Queen bed looking like a snowdrift, so white and feathery. A desk, chair, vanity table just a few things to fill the space I used daily. A picture of Landon and I, another of us at his father's grave, another of him and my brother, last was of Vinnie and I at the Winter ball not long after it was taken, he was gone. "Hey Dollface, I can't stay away anymore," his voice filled my brain, my heart jumped not from fear but longing.

There Vinnie was his eyes focused on me, it was as if I was the center of the Universe. "It isn't safe, Vinnie," but to hell with it, he crossed the room in four long strides and just crashed into me. His arms fit around me like they were made only for me, it was home. Then his hands and fingers touched my face, our eyes locked together.

"I don't care, I came back for you and need you," pulling me to the bed as he spoke with such a hurt tone. The bed was not safe, I was too tired to stay awake and maybe he knew.

He smiled, "I love you, Elizabeth. I am sorry for everything; sorry I never got to marry you and raise Landon. But now my time is up, Lawson is going to try tonight even without Muller," Muller was safe, but this couldn't happen.

My fingers traced his cheek just soaking him in, even his scent. "Don't do this, this is not the way. You made your choice's years ago and should live with them," but now my eyes felt too heavy as I drifted off to sleep in his arms.

But when I woke again it was getting dark as I bolted up, a note lay on the dresser as I pulled out jeans. "I can die again having seen you and our child even for the little time I had,"

A black sweater and jeans, shoes on as I tore through the front door heading for my car. The wind picked up harshly, this was a perfect night for a ritual as I took the I 10 to his grave, I never came here at night and with good reason, it was chilling as I stood looking down at the black marble gravestone.

"Sorry, but I need you,"

When I spoke, it was in Latin, the same language Lawson used in 1960 years before his death, I fixed it added to it but the end game was still there. I knew the price or at least I was pretty sure of it as I left, this would end where it started the now abandoned train tunnel. I walked this time leaving my car behind, the tunnel wasn't far now the wind knocking me a little but my feet stay planted in the soil.

Here come the drops steady and soft, falling from a sky of black velvet. They come all together and yet as pioneers. And though I am soon quite wet, I have the joy of the leaves, of everything that makes the world so green. I feel lost and confused, but happy and certain. I am like a ball of tangled yarn. The parts that are untangled are available, useable; the rest is a mess, useless until it is untied. That mess feels endless and at most times unyielding.

Not but one hundred feet in front of me I see the death car, shame it was such a beauty. But I can hear yelling and Scott crying as I move faster now this was how it was going to end, with me trying with all I had to save who I could because none of are granted tomorrow.

Vinnie turned as my shoes crunched the gravel, some of it still charred black from the accident so long ago. "Am I late to the party?" trying to act strong when I was shaking like a child inside. Scott was hidden behind Jim, but not like these boys would let them leave but Lawson had Sally his switchblade out.

Lawson gave me a look, "I wish you just would have stayed away," he meant it too, he didn't want me hurt and that had to do with Vinnie more than anything. I moved closer now none moved to stop me, North was giddy now.

My sigh blew a little dust that fell from the ceiling, "It smells like death in here, Vinnie look behind you," he did, maybe he saw it before and said nothing but on the wall was a large heart with our names, the date we started dating and the date of his death. A white cross on the ground with old vases of long-dead flowers. "I came here many time's with our son," it floored me, nearly knocked me to my knees seeing the pain flash on his pale face.

North moved forward; his body was too close now. "North make a single step closer and I will hurt you," I learned to defend myself after Joseph died it hit me I always had a boyfriend or big brother to fight for me and it was time I learned to fight for myself but tonight proved I still needed my brother and Vinnie.

Lawson gave him a stern look but North was done with it as he jumped at me, I stepped to my left and slammed my fist into his throat, I heard my knuckle break as it hit his Adam's apple. Vinnie moved like the wind grabbing North and tossing him into the wall, "I warned him,"

"Let her go, Lawson,"

He just touched her face with the blade, "Take me instead, if I die then you have Vinnie and not me. It's me you want; I was the reason you three died. I mean you could have run out of the tunnel and not tried to locate the keys, but in the end, it was me,"

His laugh echoed around the tunnel, "I do. But I am not that stupid doll, Vinnie he would be out for me. Just leave go be with your kid," venom was spat, I had banked on him wanting me dead and not caring about how Vinnie would act after.

Vinnie, he moved to my side, "Let her go, it's over, Lawson. We don't deserve another shot at life, I may not have killed his brother but I didn't stop it like I wanted to. I tried to only save Liz, I will face what comes after this," North was backing up Lawson to the bitter end.

Lawson looked gobsmacked, his face paled as he waved that dam blade around near Sally who was holding her belly with silent tears covering her face. I did that many times, just balling while holding my growing womb. I had too, I had too.

I tackled Lawson, my weight had nothing on his but it was the shock that had us rolling to the floor, Jim just grabbed Sally. "TAKE SCOTT AND RUN, DON'T STOP,"

She did, but Jim was pulling North off as Vinnie took it from there. He just pounded North into the train track, snarling like an animal. He looked evil at that moment, "I WARNED YOU, NORTH," he spat as drool or foam seeped from his mouth.

Jim was searching the ground for something, as was I the blade was gone as Lawson found it first. Though the blade had moved too fast to be seen, the blood poured out as if in slow motion. It came as a red fountain to spread over the already charred gravel. I raised my already blanched hand to my abdomen before Lawson's eyes got wide. "I didn't mean to," I was slumped to the ground, Lawson was putting pressure on the wound, my pulse thready and weakening.

Vinnie let out a howl, a howl of rage as he tackled Lawson. But now I couldn't move, it hurt to breathe as Jim rushed to my side. Vinnie jumped up, 'We have company," but his hands try now to hold his jacket to my bleeding. "You go get her help, okay. You GET HER HELP," he shoved Jim but Jim took off, he would be too late.

"I told you, my brother was going to kick your ass. I fixed the incantation just so that before I died, I see him again," my lips tremble.

Lawson and North panicked. But Vinnie, he held me, his own tears falling, "Please, Elizabeth, please don't. Landon needs you, I don't want this for you, you have such a life to live,"

At that moment we knew we were saying goodbye. "Nothing is going to fix it, he hit the right spot. But look," behind him was a white light it was the scariest but wonderful thing I have ever seen.

My brother still in his uniform came walking out, it was a good last sight. Vinnie, he snarled, "Lawson killed Liz," my brother moved to us, his eyes gazed down into my eyes, locked for the last time.

"Oh, Lizzie, why you do this?"

I gasped, "It was supposed to be this way,"

Joseph well the last sight I saw of him was a loud bellow and him, killing North and going after Lawson. Vinnie locked his eyes onto mine and he cradled me, each of us bathed in my blood. I felt my face crack into the look I'd seen so often at the hospital, that point of no return when love is torn apart. My hair tumbled over my face and so Vinnie swept it back, feeling the coldness of my skin, before gently kissing my lips. "I loved you for a lifetime, and will love you forever because it is enteral,"

My hand braced on his own cold face, "You are the man you were meant to be, and that's why I love you," I smiled so briefly before my breathing became a noisy rattle... then I was gone.

My body was perfect, younger, healthy. Casting my eyes around for the source of the music, it was the Beetles, saw her standing there. It was our song the one we danced to in 1963 before he was gone. A warm breeze blowing my long hair just enough that now I could see the ocean beyond. Every facet was as good as a mirror and a different hue of blue. How odd I thought, that I'd never noticed how many shades of blue there are.

But then a voice I never thought I hear again echoed behind me, "Hey doll face," my body spun seeing Vinnie leaning against the jagged rock. "Guess my actions in the tunnel this time saved me from that place. Come here, we have some people to see," behind him was all the ones I loved who passed, my brother, his parents, my own and the list went on.

But it hit me, "I left our son alone,"

Vinnie sighed, "He isn't alone, he found his soul in Heather and Peggy has him. She will watch over him until he doesn't need it,"

I trusted him as I let him lead me to our forever.


End file.
